


The Common Cold

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets sick and begrudgingly lets Sam take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Common Cold

"Hey Sammy, let’s hit the road," Dean says when he finds Sam in the library.

"We’re not going anywhere Dean. You’ve got a fever, and you’re all stuffed up. You sound funny so don’t lie," Sam says behind a book. "I’ve already passed the job along to Garth."

"Dammit Sam I feel fine." His head throbs in protest, causing him to wince. He fights the urge to sniffle up snot.

Sam chuckles. “Yeah right, Rudolf. Go lay down or take a hot bath and I’ll make lunch.”

"Rudolf? Really S-" Dean gets cut off by a sneeze. He wipes the excess snot away with his shirt sleeve.

"That’s your what, fifteenth sneeze today? Go- I’ll join you in a bit."

Dean groans in annoyance and stomps off to his- _their_ room. He ignores the pattern of his heart thudding in his chest and the way his stomach flutters. Dean can’t help the smile that sneaks onto his face.

~ ~  
Sam comes in a while later, carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He smiles when he sees Dean sprawled out on their bed, snoring softly, sweatpants sitting low on his hips. _Jesus_. Sam places the bowl on the nightstand. He leans over Dean, resting a hand on an exposed shoulder and nuzzles his cheek. “Dean,” he purrs, “wake up.”

Dean snuffles his protest, halfheartedly pushing Sam away.

"Don’t let all my hard work go to waste man, I made you food as promised," Sam pouts.

Dean opens an eye and groans, “‘Less you made everything from scratch, shut your cakehole.”

Sam attempts to use his puppy eyes to win Dean over. “Please? For me?”

"Fine you big baby," Dean sighs. He sits up, coughs rattling his chest.

Sam frowns at that. “I want you to eat then go bathe or shower. No objections or I will kick your ass.”

"You’re a girl. Stop pampering me, I’m not dying," Dean says.

Sam drags him in for a kiss, both hands on Dean’s face. Dean clutches Sam’s shoulders in surprise.

Before they can start anything, Sam pulls away, leaving Dean dazed. “Looks like you’ll need that shower now,” Sam laughs. He walks out of the room, still snickering to himself.  
"Bitch," Dean huffs, reaching for his soup.

~ ~

When Dean walks out of the bathroom, he’s greeted by Sam who’s stretched out on their bed and reading the same book from earlier. “Hey Dean.”

"Y’know Sammy that wasn’t very nice of you. Aren’t you supposed to take care of me?"

"I’m sure I can make it up to you," Sam says.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asks, dropping his towel and pulling on a pair of clean briefs.

"Yeah when you’re better."

Dean lays down next to Sam, snatching the book from him and tossing it on the floor behind him.

"Dude!"

"What?" Dean smirks. "Sleep now, read later."

Sam rolls his eyes and tugs the covers over them, turning to face Dean. He rubs his nose against Dean’s. “Love you.”

Dean smiles and takes Sam’s hand, kissing the palm of it. “I love you too Sammy,” he whispers.


End file.
